


Miért nem elég?

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Miért nem elég?

Minden fokozatosan csendesedett el, a szél lágy zümmögését is csak távolról hallotta, a színek is eltűnni látszottak, ahogy kifakult minden körülötte, a világ is megállni látszott, mintha az idő egyszerűen nem létezne... vagy csupán ő került volna egy olyan helyre, ahol nem létezett. Lelassult minden, a környezetének az ingerei, - ha voltak - , nem értek el hozzá, csupán az érzéseire tudott tisztán fókuszálni. Bár, talán ez nem a legmegfelelőbb szó, mert fókuszálni épp nem kellett, jöttek azok maguktól is. Valahol félúton a könnyei is csatlakozhattak, mert érezte, hogy hideg cseppek folynak le rajta, ezzel hűtve felforrósodott arcát.

A fájdalom, az a tehetetlenség olyan égető volt... Rázkódtak a vállai is már a zokogástól. Mit tehettek volna másképp? Semmit. Hiszen ők mindent megtettek. Nem is ők. Ő volt az. Oikawa. Egyszerűen ésszel felfoghatatlan, mert mindent megtett, magát is tönkre tette belé. Egyszerűen tökéletes volt, sőt még annál is jobb... Mégsem volt elég. Miért?

Iwaizumi könnyei egyre csak folytak. Átkozta magát... De hiába. Vége. Már nem tudnak mit tenni. Oikawa többet adott, mint az emberileg lehetséges volt, de mégsem volt elég jó, nem jutott tovább, melyet megérdemelt volna.

Az élet kegyetlen. Ezt nagyon jól tudta... Mégis, most egyre csak okolta volna. Miért tette ezt velük? Vele? Igazságtalanság...

Oikawa nagyon erős, a pályán olyan ijesztő tud lenni... Rettenetesen ki tudja használni a fizikumát, de ha ez még nem lenne elég, akkor mindenki másét is, aki a csapatban van... Olyan nagyszerű... és mégsem elég. De miért nem elég? Miért nem elég az, ha a belét is kidolgozta hosszú éveken át? Mindezt ezért? Komolyan?

Annyira igazságtalan... A tehetetlen düh könnyei egyre csak folytak Hajime szeméből. Egyszerűen képtelen volt megállítani őket. Ő volt a mindig sztoikus ember, akinek az érzelmei nem voltak közkinccsé téve, mint Oikawáé... És mégis... itt van, és bőg, mint egy ötéves... De egyszerűen nem tudott mit tenni.

A szíve szakadt meg.

Oikawáért. Mert ő sosem volt elég...

De azt sosem mondta neki... hogy számára, Oikawa volt a tökéletes, és több, mint elég...

Nem tudta tovább magában tartani, hangosan kezdett el sírni. Óbégatott, olyan hangosan, ahogy szüksége volt a lelkének rá, roppant férfiatlan módon, de a fájdalom ez alkalommal legyűrte...

Mert ez annyira igazságtalan és kegyetlen.


End file.
